The present disclosure relates to social networks and the presentation of content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for detecting spam across a social network.
Spam is a rampant problem across the Internet. Spam (e.g., junk or unsolicited bulk messages) is generally identical messages sent to numerous recipients who did not request it. While spam is typically thought of in the e-mail context, it is also becoming widespread on social networks. A spammer can attempt to elicit random users to help monetize. The spammer makes a large number of identical or nearly identical posts. This can be done by email, online service pages, or comments on a blog or a social network. A relevant aspect to a spammer is coverage. The greater the number of unique users that view a spam post, the greater the number of possible monetize-able events that may occur. That is, random users responding to or otherwise following the instructions in a spam post result in the spammer accruing money.
Some social networks allow public posting. A user can comment on a public post. Spammers can also comment on a post.